Our Magical Cook
by Crazy4urlove
Summary: Beth Travis new there was something funny about their new cook, Miss Granger. The question is, what?


I just want to get something stright. I do not own the rights to any of the magical stuff in this story, or Hermione and Harry. But the rest of the stuff is from my own imagination. So I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and i have nothing against the ship of Ron and Hermione, it's just that i find it a bit boring to wright about.**

* * *

**

**Our Magical Cook**

'Mmm, smells good Miss Granger,' dad said coming into the kitchen. 'What you cooking?'

'I'm not cooking anything,' Miss Hermione answered 'Beth is, I'm just supervising.'

'So we have a little chef in the family, huh?' dad asked smiling. 'What's on the menu "Chef Beth"?'

'Tomato and Basil soup,' I answered him with pride.

'For starters, then she's going to help me make Pork Tenderloin, aren't you sweetie.' Suggested Miss Hermione.

'Can I really?' I asked hopefully.

'You certainly can, my dear,' Miss Hermione said, laughing at my enthusiasm.

I looked over at dad and saw him looking at Miss Hermione. He had a look in his eye that looked like the way he used to look at mum. It was good to see him smiling again; he hadn't done since mum died almost two years ago, when I was seven. He's been a good father since then but I know he's been lonely, but falling for our cook is not the way to go. Not that I don't like her or anything, because I do and I think she will be a great mum someday. It's just that there's something strange about her.

She had brown hair that was always in a bun to keep it out of her eyes when cooking, which were brown, and a nice smile. But that wasn't what was weird about her. What was weird was that it takes her two minutes to wash the pots, pots that should at lest ten minutes to do. The kitchen was always clean despite cooking in it every day. She never had a speck of dirt on her clothes and her hair was always cut to perfection but she never goes to the hairdresser. The weirdest of them all was that on every pair of trousers she has she had sown a long, thin pocket on the side of her right thigh. I once asked her what it was for and she said it was for a pencil. Whatever it is, it's about 22 cm long and thin.

'Well why don't we eat, eh?' Miss Hermione asked while making her way over to the table.

'What do you want to do tomorrow love?' dad asked while we were eating. 'I have to go into the bank for ten minutes to make a deposit, but for the rest of the day, I'm free as a bird.'

'Can we go swimming and then go and see that new movie that's out?' I asked hopefully.

'Sure, why not?' he answered.

'Can I bring a friend?' I asked, bobbing up and down on the chair in my excitement.

'I don't see why not honey.' he said, smiling.

'Miss Hermione,' I said in my sweetest voice. 'Do you want to join us?'

'Oh, I can't sweetums,' she said looking nervous. 'I have this whole house to clean while your out,' making a fast excuse.

'Oh you can do that any old time,' I said, impatiently. 'I want to repay you for letting me use your kitchen.'

'But….'

'My daughters right,' dad butted in. 'You work too hard for us, it's about time we showed our appreciation. You will come out with us tomorrow, and you will enjoy yourself, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good, we leave after breakfast' with that said this conversation was clearly at an end.

* * *

The next day we were in the bank when I heard, 'this is a stick up.' Four men with guns and balaclavas over their faces came through the door. Two of the men went to the counters and started threatening the cashers; the other two handled the crowed and pushed us all against the wall. When the cashers stood their ground, one of the men grabbed my arm and put a gun to my head. He said if they weren't obeyed then they would shoot me.

'Put her down,' Miss Hermione said calmly as she got to her feet, shaking of my dad's restrain hand.

'Why should we,' said the man who was clearly the leader in all this.

'Because if you don't, you'll be very sorry,' she said drawing out a long stick from one of those home-sown pockets of hers.

'Oh my, were so scared, aren't we boys,' he snorted. 'Get her,' he ordered to the nearest one, who started walking towards her.

'Well I did try to warn you,' she said and pointed the stick on the advancing man. The next minute he was hovering in the air, with his head pointing towards the floor. Then he was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor in front of her.

'_Expelliarmus_' she said to each of the men in turn, their guns went soaring through the air. Dad caught one and three other men caught the others.

'_Petrificus totalus,_' each man fell to the ground as their limbs snapped to their sides. Then the men where tied together from ropes that came out of Miss Hormone's stick, then she turned to us.

'You may want to know what just happened there. Right I suppose I better explain. This,' she said holding up the stick 'is a wand; I am a witch, but a good witch. I only use my magic when alone or in danger. I would never cause anyone harm unless they mean to harm my family, friends or myself.'

'Hermione, what are you doing,' came across the room. There stood a group of men, all in long kind of coats in different colours. The speaker was a man in the middle of the group. He was in a green coat that matched his eyes. He had black hair and was wearing glasses, and in the middle of his forehead was a lighting shaped scar.

'Harry,' said Miss Hermione in a startled voice. 'I didn't here you apparate.'

'We didn't, not to this room anyway. So what are you standing around for?' He asked the men behind him, 'get to work.'

'Yes Minister,' they mumbled and walked towards us. One of the men pointed his wand at me, so I screamed.

'Not those two Harry, please,' Miss Hermione pleaded. 'If you do I'll only tell them again, I've had enough of the secrets.'

'Ok, Not the little girl and her dad,' said the Minister.

'Hermione,' dad said as he put me down, (I had ran to him when the man let me go.) 'Don't you ever scare me like that again! Will you marry me? I've wanted to ask you for a while now. You see, I love you.'

'I love you too,' she said, leaning into his kiss. 'But there's one person you need to ask besides me.' She turned to me, 'will it be alright if I be your new mummy, Beth?'

'Cool!' I yelled and ran into her outstretched arms. 'I love you mum, and now I know what your hiding, you'll be a perfect match for dad.' We all laughed as we walked out the door.

* * *

well. What did you think? pls review. Thanks.:) 


End file.
